The present invention relates to a waterproof joint between two wall portions for a molded plastic tub surround and more particular to a joint arrangement therefore.
Tub surrounds are positioned within a recess built around a bathtub or shower. Conventional modular tub/shower unit often include a tub portion at the bottom and two or more wall portions. The whole structure is inserted into the wall recess to form a waterproof surround. The fully enclosed waterproof structure is highly advantageous in that it prevents the escape of water into the wall cavity despite the shower spraying water onto the surrounding walls.
One problem which has always arisen with products of this type is that of forming a suitable joint between the tub surround portions. Various styles of joint have been used, each of which providing particular tradeoffs in complexity, aesthetics and sealing ability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a waterproof joint between two wall portions for a molded plastic tub surround which is uncomplicated and aesthetically pleasing while assuring an effective watertight seal.
The present invention provides a joint for a molded tub and surround which is formed of a multiple of portions. A tub portion receives wall portions to form the combined tub and surround. The tub portion defines a horizontal deck area with a substantially vertical flange extending therefore. The flange extends along three sides of the tub portion behind the wall portions when in an assembled condition.
The wall portions meet at a joint which is secured by wall clamps which bias a partially arcuate portion of a second wall portion against the visible surface of a first wall portion. The first wall portion is therefore sandwiched between the wall clamps and the partially arcuate portion.
A multiple of tub clamps extend from a lower edge of the wall portions to fit upon the flange extending from the tub portion. The tub clamps space the lower edge of wall portions inward from the flange and resists pressure exerted upon the lower portion of the wall portions.
The present invention therefore provides a waterproof joint between two wall portions and tub portion of a molded plastic tub surround which is uncomplicated and aesthetically pleasing.